Something Blue
by Reijou
Summary: .Shounen Ai. A collection of KaiJou one shots. 10: Years after they meet, Set finds that Kat has been kidnapped.
1. Something Blue

**Title:** Something Blue  
**Summary:** A collection of KaiJou ones hots and drabbles. Chapter 1. I spy with my little eye...  
**Disclaimer: **The day I own Yu-Gi-Oh! is the day Marik and Malik both wish for me to marry them, but since that is never going to happen...  
**WARNING: This fic collection is SHOUNEN AI. You don't like it? Go away and don't bother reviewing me and wasting your time.  
****Notes:** Inspiration for this fic came from browsing going through the 'Length; part of the scroll down thingy, you know (because I love reading 20+ chapter fics, seriously), and I found that there are no stories that have reached 100,000 words. So I decided to give me a try at it. Even though it might not happen due to the fact that I have some weird obsessive compulsive disorder (the last few months, I've been obsessing over Drake & Josh and Fruits Basket), and now that I'm back in love with YGO, I don't know how long it will last. So yeah, wish me luck!

**Advice and whatnot is greatly appreciated in order to make my writing better. It might sound like I've been speaking some other language before English, but trust me, English is my first language; even so, some sentences might mean squat to people, so point out those mistakes so that I can fix them.**

**Thank You.**

**PS. I've tried my best to get them as un-OOC as possible.

* * *

**

**One  
****Something Blue

* * *

**

Jounouchi leaned back on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. The brunette had told him many times not to get the surface dirty with his dusty shoes, but the teen never listened. In the end, Seto was the one who learned not to nag him anymore.

"Let's see... I spy with my little eye... something..." the blond looked around for a moment. "something... black." his boyfriend sat at his desk, typing away at the computer like it was the end of the world. With a small glare, he looked up at Jou.

"Katsuya, I have no time for your games. If you want me to come home early, leave me alone so I can finish this paper." he went back to typing once more.

Jounouchi let out a long, whiny groan, reminding the CEO once more why he called him a puppy. "But Setoooooo... I've been waiting for you to finish that damn thing for HOURS. It's already ten and I'm tired and I wanna go to bed and it's really late and--"

"Katsuya!" Seto snapped.

"What?"

"If I... if I play your stupid game with you, will you stop complaining?" he inwardly smiled at the beam his boyfriend was sending him.

"Yup!" Jou put his feet down on the floor and sat his bottom back as far as he could on the couch; he swung his legs up and back onto the carpet, repeating this motion to show how glad he was. "you go first." The brunette let out a slightly-annoyed sigh, glancing around.

"I spy something..." he continued to type as he spoke, amazing the other teen at his great multi-tasking skills. "...gray."

"Pfffft!" Jou spat out, "are you trying to bore me to death with something so easy?" he leaned forward, hands flat down on the leather on either side of him. "the carpet!"

"No."

He raised an eyebrow. "That bookshelf over there?"

"No."

"The window sill?"

"No."

"My shirt?"

"No."

"Your trench coat-vest thing?"

"No."

Jou sat silently in thought, trying his best to guess. After several seconds had passed, he dropped his fist into his palm in realization. "Your computer!"

"No."

He furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. "C'mon, Seto, what is it?"

"Nothing." a slight smirk graced the brunette's features as he continued working. He peaked up at the other's face, only to see him puffing out his cheeks in angry. "so, you want to be a blow fish now?" he went back to working. "well... all you need is a set of gills and you can get the fish part down..."

"Don't mess with me, moneybags..." Jounouchi pouted.

"Okay, puppy." it was silent for a few minutes after that, for which Seto was quite proud. He was almost finished with the paper and then he could go home and take a nice, hot bath... and if Jounouchi wasn't pissed off with him, he could have him join as well.

"What're you grinning about?" Seto quickly regained his poker-face and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever."

With things going the way they were, the teen realized Jou was going to be angry with him for a while, and that was not a good thing. Letting out a sigh, he spoke up.

"Jou..."

"What?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Seto Kaiba, and I can decide who lives and who dies, now get your ass over here."

Jounouchi stood up, "Fine, but only because I don't hear you cuss a whole lot."

"Right..." Seto stopped typing and looked up at his boyfriend, staring him down. The stare was worrying the blond very much.

"Wh-wh--"

"Shut up and let me think." he continued staring, a small smirk slowly forming. Worrying him to the extent of screaming, Jou turned red instead. It wasn't long before the CEO spoke up again.

"Sit, right there." the blond obeyed, sitting himself down on the desk beside the computer. He was faced away from Seto, so he turned his back to face him, the leg closest to the desk sat on it.

"It's your turn, Katsuya." said Seto, returning himself back to typing.

"Huh?"

"Must you always question me?" the typing continued as this was spoken. "the game. It's your turn."

"O-oh, oh yeah!" Jou stared out at the window behind his boyfriend. It was nighttime, so of course it'd be dark; the city lights helped brighten everything up just a little bit, like Christmas lights, so it was quite pretty. "I spy... something gold..."

"The lights outside."

"What?! How did you even know?" said Jou, completely dumbfounded. Seto stopped working once more to answer his boyfriend's question.

"I noticed you looking outside." he replied nonchalantly.

"You suck."

"And you swallow." Seto moved the mouse around and clicked a few times; the printer by the monitor came to life and started to spit out sheets of written paper. "now it's my turn. I spy something blue."

"Uhm..." Jou suddenly felt Seto staring right at him, and they caught each other's eyes. Next to unnerving, this was a romantic situation he had gotten himself in, in a way. Seto's eyes... they were blue, but since he couldn't really see them, he wasn't exactly 'spying' them, so it didn't count (though, Jounouchi kept a note of his eyes, as a last resort). The printer stopped vomiting the report and the brunette took this time to break off eye contact to get the papers. He pulled them out, evened them up and put them in one of his desk drawers, standing up and straightening his jacket.

"Do you have an idea?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the teen sitting on his desk.

"Um..." out of ideas, Jou decided to say it, "...your eyes?" he noticed a twitch on his boyfriend's face before the CEO grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the desk, towards the door.

"No," was the curt reply. "it's your uniform lying on my bathroom floor."

It was Jou's turn to twitch as he was practically getting dragged out of the building.

Seto Kaiba could be romantic when he wanted to; tonight, unfortunately, was not one of his nights.

**

* * *

End  
****Something Blue **

**Words:** 1038 – and yes, my friend, that is without all the notes. So... let's see... if I keep getting around 1,000 words for each chapter, it will take me.. (getting out calculator – Yes, I know it's simple math, but I am too lazy to think for it is 2 in the morning right now) ...100 chapters. Oh my Ra. That division was SO EFFING SIMPLE I could have figured that out WITHOUT that damn calculator!! Now I feel stupid. Haha.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Home

**Title:** Something Blue

**Chapter Summary: **Seto... I want... I want to get out of that house. Away from them.

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Yu-Gi-Oh! is the day Marik and Malik both wish for me to marry them, but since that is never going to happen...

**Notes:** Uuuuuweeeeeeeeeooooooohhhhh.

**Advice and whatnot is greatly appreciated in order to make my writing better. It might sound like I've been speaking some other language before English, but trust me, English is my first language; even so, some sentences might mean squat to people, so point out those mistakes so that I can fix them.**

**Thank You.**

**PS. I've tried my best to get them as un-OOC as possible. **

**

* * *

Two  
****Home

* * *

**

Seto stared at him as though he had grown a head out of his ass. Not that what he had been told was anything strange, it was just strange how Jou had told it to him.

His father was getting married-- and yet he had looked thoroughly depressed as he said it. It just wasn't right.

He watched as Jou silently sipped at his hot chocolate with a dark look. "Jou..."

"I just... don't know." the blond looked down at the table, arms crossed in front of him. He was too afraid to look up at his boyfriend, fearing that he'd burst into tears; he just couldn't do that.

"Katsuya... are you really... okay with this?" he wanted to reach out and touch is hand, to reassure him that everything was going to be all right. Jounouchi looked up at him, but did not meet his eyes.

"Are you kidding me, Seto?" he asked, putting on a pained smile. "of course I'm not. When Ma left us, Dad just lost it. I figured he loved her to the point where he'd let himself fall apart like that even if it turned out she cheated on him... but now, that bitch came into our lives and... Dad's better now, but..." Jounouchi rested his forehead on his hand. "it's a weird feeling... when someone like your parent falls in love all over again. It's like Ma's bein' replaced. And now..." his other hand clenched into a fist. "...that bitch... I know what she's really like, I know she's just gonna use Dad for what money we got, and he's not gonna believe me." his eyes stung as he looked back up at his worried boyfriend.

"Katsuya..." Seto didn't know what to say to comfort him.

"You know..." Jou tried his hardest not to cry, putting his hand up over his eyes. "...she came into my room last night... called me a 'faggot who didn't deserve to even be walking on this earth' and even threatened to beat me if I even talked back to her..." he didn't notice Seto stand up and walk over to his side of the table, wrapping his arms around him. "I'd tell Dad... but he just wouldn't..." the blond wiped at his eyes, letting out a hiccup.

"Seto..."

"What is it?" the brunette asked, squeezing him a little to let him know he'd still listen.

"I want to... I want to get out of that house..." Jounouchi let out a choke, coughing a bit afterward. "away from them... I can't... it's too late to save Dad..." he just couldn't hold himself back any longer. He let himself go, the tears spilling down his face as he thought of how broken apart his family was, how it just wouldn't be the same between him and his father ever again.

And Seto just stayed by his side, holding him close to let him know that he'd be there for him when things somehow managed to always go downhill.

**(Yes, my dear reader, this is, once again, a page break to humor you as you silently read such strange angst.)**

"Dad, I'm home..." Jou called out into the house as he stepped inside. He was met with the Devil woman standing right in the living room, hands on her hips, her long dark brown hair tied back in a loose braid. She glared at him with an intense hatred, marching her way over to the blond.

"Your father went out to get some things..." she said, pushing him into the kitchen, artistically shutting the door behind her with her foot. "that aside, where were you?" Jounouchi furrowed his eyebrows, ready to walk away.

"I was at a friend's house." he said as though he had told her about it before hand. The woman let out an annoyed huff.

"You mean your _boyfriend's_?" she hissed it out like venom. Jou didn't answer, pushing past her to get to his room. She stopped him by grabbing at his arm, digging her nails into the sleeve of his school uniform.

"You better not treat me like that, boy," she narrowed her eyes. "I could tell your father anything and he'd believe me. So watch yourself." she dug deeper into his arm, as though she were enjoying inflicting pain on the blond. Jou tried his best not to show he was hurting as he pulled away from the woman. She didn't say anything as he marched out of the kitchen and made his way to his room.

It was almost eight o'clock. Jounouchi skipped dinner, not wanting to speak to the woman who was to be his step-mother. He didn't want to pretend to like her for his father, he didn't want to put on fake smiles...

He just wanted to get out of there. But where would he go? He didn't want to bother Yugi or Honda... Anzu was just out of the question, he wouldn't be allowed to her house, period. That left Seto... but he didn't want to bother him either.

Jou let out a sigh, feeling like a dead weight. He lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what he should do. He felt as though he wouldn't be able to survive the next week with this horrible, horrible woman.

He jolted up when he heard his bedroom door slam open, his father snarling at him in rage.

"Dad, wha--?" before he knew it, Jou was grabbed by the shirt and lifted off the ground; the older man looked ready to punch him.

"I can't believe you, boy!" he spat out, voice booming throughout the room. Jounouchi only had to glance at his door to see the Devil lady standing there, a smug look gracing her features.

"You..." he didn't stop himself. "...you told him something! You bitch!" Jou found himself get a punch right across the face and was thrown to the floor. He sat up, hand on his cheek.

"Don't you dare call her that, dammit!" his father bellowed. "and I can't believe you actually threatened to... to rape her! I thought I raised you better than that, boy!"

"What?!" the teen found the situation unbelievable. He thought his father knew him better than that, he thought his father wouldn't take in that stupid lie. "Dad, what the hell? I didn't say anything like that!"

"You shut the fuck up!" Jou's dad reached down and grabbed at his hair, pulling him up to his feet. The smaller male let out a pained groan, trying to pry his father's hand away from his golden locks. "as long as you're in this household, Katsuya, you will obey the rules and you will treat Mizuho with _respect_, you got that?!"

"Well, I guess that means he doesn't need to do any of those things, now, does he?" a low, smooth voice interrupted the argument. Jou felt something in his stomach rise in excitement as he realized who that voice belonged to.

"S-Seto...?"

"How'd you get in here?" the woman held a hand over her heart, in what she believed was shock.

"The front door was unlocked."

"...Really? Then go away, this doesn't involve you!" the eldest man let go of his son, turning around to face the brunette, popping his knuckles.

"Actually, it does." he calmly said, pushing his way past Mizuho. "Jou will be coming to live with me from now on."

"You can't--"

"Yes, I can." Seto crossed his arms. "he just turned eighteen last week, if I'm correct. Last time I checked, he's allowed to move out and not put up with you and your abuse."

"But the coming of age is--"

"In other countries, it's eighteen," Seto pushed the older man aside, fearlessly, knowing that if he even tried to attack, the man would just get sent to jail anyway. "get your things, Katsuya, you're coming with me."

"Seto..."

"Don't talk, just start packing before I change my mind."

"A-ah, okay!"

Seto turned to glare at the two adults. "I suggest you two go about with your business."

"You little..."

"Don't even try, old man, just turn around and walk away." with that, Jou's father let out a yell and stomped out of the room. Seto's eyes rolled over to Mizuho. "and you."

"What?" she spat. Her breath hitched as the brunette took her chin and studied her face carefully.

"You need to cut down on the make-up. You look too much like a hooker than you're cut out for." he dropped his hand. Before she could even gasp, he pushed her out the door and slammed it shut, leaning back on it and crossing his arms. He raised an eyebrow, seeing Jounouchi all ready to go with his backpack and another bag filled with all the necessary things he felt he needed.

"You ready to go?" the blond nodded, feeling quite shy. His head was throbbing from when his father pulled his hair, but that was nothing simple little kisses from Seto couldn't cure. The CEO smiled, opening the door again. "then let's go home."

Home. It sounded nice to Jounouchi.

He felt himself smile; Seto smiled back.

"Yeah..." Jou softly spoke. "let's go home."

**

* * *

End  
****Home**

**Words:** 1537

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Letter

**Title:** Something Blue

**Chapter Summary: **Dear person, how's it going? Since I can't tell you who I am, I won't tell you. Which sucks.

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Yu-Gi-Oh! is the day Marik and Malik both wish for me to marry them, but since that is never going to happen...

**Notes:** This is going to probably a little preview chapter thing for another fic I'm planning on writing. So unless I've fulfilled my desires for that fic through this chapter, be expecting it soon!

Oh, and Ren Himuro... haha, it's my friend, Tisa-chan's character, so I'm just borrowing her for a bit, so yeah, just so you know.

Yeah, Jou's nickname on his letter... "Wheeler" ...haha. I had to.

**Advice and whatnot is greatly appreciated in order to make my writing better. It might sound like I've been speaking some other language before English, but trust me, English is my first language; even so, some sentences might mean squat to people, so point out those mistakes so that I can fix them.**

**Thank You.**

**PS. I've tried my best to get them as un-OOC as possible. **

**

* * *

Three  
****Letter

* * *

**

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting!" Anzu clasped her hands together as she sat with her friends at their lunch table. "a new way to make friends!"

"We pretty much are friends with everyone in that class, Anzu..." Yugi softly said, getting out his bento box.

"But think of it as a way to get to know them even more!" the brunette smiled. "and the fact that we have to sign them anonymous makes it even more fun and suspenseful, don't you think?" Jounouchi shrugged, reaching over to Yugi's lunch and stealing a piece of carrot.

"Meh, I don't know..." he tossed the carrot into his mouth. "I mean, just as long as I don't end up with Kaiba, then it's okay." they looked up at a girl who had appeared at their table. She smiled at them, fixing her hair behind an ear, holding out a bunch of envelopes.

"Sensei told me to give these for you for the assignment..." she said shyly. "take one and put your name on it. The color at the corner of the envelope stands for the person it's going to..." she handed out an envelope to each of them. "yeah, it's just something Sensei came up with..."

"But..." Anzu spoke up. "aren't these supposed to be anonymous? I mean, what if the receiver sees you with their envelope...?"

"Ah, the envelope isn't going to be given to the receiver... well... what I mean to say is, you do in fact, have to put the letter in the envelope, but Sensei's going to take them out and put them in another envelope with your name on it-- though, you have to hand that envelope back in as well... ah, it's hard to explain, but that's just how Sensei's mind works... she has a list with everyone and colors, and..." the girl turned a bit red, wishing herself to stop rambling.

"Well, I sort of get it now..." Honda crossed his arms and nodded to himself. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..." Yugi grinned. "thanks, Ren!" Ren blushed even harder, sending them a quick bow before leaving to find other classmates. Jou looked down at his envelope, waiting for Anzu to let him borrow her pen. The color he had gotten on his envelope was green...

"Ooooh, this is going to be so fun!" the only girl of the group let out a small squeal, handing the pen over to her friend. "I'm going to get started on the letter right now!"

"You do that..." Yugi sweat dropped before taking the pen handed over from Jou. "I'll get to it at home... it's due tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

Jou let out a small sigh, hoping to Kami the person he was writing to wasn't a certain asshole... and as he wished this, something else struck his mind.

"Wait, how's this going to work?" he asked. "If everyone's writing something to each other... it will be confusing 'cuz we'll have two different letters going at once to each other... er..."

"Weren't you listening?" Anzu let out an annoyed huff, upset that someone had taken her away from her important writing assignment. "Sensei said that only half of us will be writing th letters to the other half of the class for now. And if I'm guessing correctly, once Sensei gets our letters, she'll mark them off on the list and give the receivers our coordinated colors... and so on and so forth. Get it?"

"Uhm, no, but thanks for explaining." this reply was met with a roll of the eyes.

**.1.**

Jou sat at his desk, pulling out a piece of paper. He usually didn't do English homework, but since someone actually needed this letter tomorrow, he decided he'd try it out.

He bit at the eraser at the end of his pencil and started writing.

_Dear person,  
__  
How's it going? Since I can't tell you who I am, I won't tell you. Which sucks.  
__What do you like to do?  
__So anyway, I don't know what else to talk about right now... Sensei didn't say it had to be long, just some introduction... I didn't really pay attention.  
__Anyway, I guess I'll talk to you later!_

_Wheeler. _

Jounouchi looked over his work with a prideful look. It wasn't great, but it was decent enough to turn in. The assignment seemed easy enough.

He put the letter into the envelope and into his backpack, afterwards getting ready for bed. He liked his sleep.

The next day, half the students in the classroom turned in their letters. The teacher told them that she'd have Ren hand the letters to the recipients at lunch, so all they had to do was wait.

**.2.**

Seto Kaiba looked at the envelope he had been given during lunch. Sitting in his chair, he leaned back a bit and spun around to face the windows overlooking the city. Opening the envelope, he unfolded the letter and read through it.

What kind of a name is 'Wheeler'?

He let out a sigh and artistically drew out his official Kaiba Corp. pen, using the other hand to just as beautifully reach for a nearby sheet of paper. In an instant he got to writing.

**.3.**

Jou got his letter the next day.

_Hello Wheeler,_

_Things are going well for me, what about you?  
__I don't have very many hobbies, but I usually play Duel Monsters, but that's it.  
__What about you?  
__I guess I might as well talk to you later, seeing as this is a graded assignment._

_Draco_

Jou felt a grin spread across his face. This person actually sounded pretty cool-- a little stuck up tho, but cool nonetheless. He wondered if he could actually get this friendship working, one step at a time.

And all he had to do was write a simple, friendly little letter.

So he reached into his backpack, pulling out a notebook and a pencil.

The grin still plastered on his face, he began to write.

**

* * *

End  
****Letter**

**Words:** 1003

* * *

LOL Sorry I had to end it right there, but like I said, it was only a preview for an upcoming fic I'm thinking about writing. So yeah. Please review! 


	4. Telegraph

**Title:** Something Blue

**Chapter Summary: **Telegraph, telephone, tell a friend I'm leaving.

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Yu-Gi-Oh! is the day Marik and Malik both wish for me to marry them, but since that is never going to happen... BY THE WAY: I do not own the song, Telegraph, by Drake Bell.

**Notes:** Yes, Jou's papa is a nice man in this one. Because I love fics where he is a loving, understanding papa.

**Advice and whatnot is greatly appreciated in order to make my writing better. It might sound like I've been speaking some other language before English, but trust me, English is my first language; even so, some sentences might mean squat to people, so point out those mistakes so that I can fix them.**

**Thank You.**

**PS. I've tried my best to get them as un-OOC as possible. **

**

* * *

Four  
****Telegraph

* * *

**

_Telegraph, telephone_

_Tell a friend I'm leaving_

_Heard you left me alone_

_But I'm here still breathin'_

'Can't believe we're finally done...' Jou let out a sigh, laying on his bed. He just got home from graduation, and to be honest, he was almost sad to leave that hell hole. Even though school sucked, it held so many memories for him. He became friends with Yugi and Honda and Anzu...

...and Seto...

Jounouchi turned over on his bed to face the wall. To be honest, he actually wanted to stay in school for a little while longer, believe it or not. As much as he hated homework, high school held the most fun memories he could even think of, like school trips, food fights, the likes.

The phone rang, interrupting his reminiscing. Jou sat up, reaching over to his desk and answered the ringing device.

"Jounouchi residence..."

"_Katsuya_?"

Jou felt his stomach flutter. Just the person he felt like talking to! "Seto?"

He felt the person on the other line smile a bit. "_Hey... do you want to go out tomorrow? The whole day, just the two of us_."

The blond felt his face heat up a bit, but grinned through it. "Uh, yeah!"

"_Great, I'll pick you up at 8_."

"All right, see you then."

They bother hung up on each other and Jou lay back down on his bed. He let out a long sigh, his hands behind his head. He couldn't really think of anything at the moment, only how Seto was going to take him out and they were going to have fun and... and... he was going to pick him up at 8...

...Jounouchi didn't like being up as early as 8...

Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

"...Jou...?"

Gaaah, someone was trying to wake him up. Go away!

"...Jounouchi?" a poke to the shoulder.

"Gimme another hour, Dad!" the teen burst out, turning over in his bed, almost smothering himself with his pillow. He heard a sigh, but was too tired to actually realize it was there. As tired as he was, though, the person trying to wake him up was actually succeeding, one part of his mind at a time.

He soon felt a warm breath on his neck, hands moving under the covers and over his back.

His dad would never do that.

"Katsuya... wake up..." that sexy voice did not belong his his dad either.

Fully awake, Jou jolted up from his bed, hitting someone with his shoulder in the process.

"Ng... dammit, Jou..." Seto held a hand up to his sore cheek.

"S-Seto!"

"Anyway... it's past 8:15..." the brunette ran his hand through his boyfriend's bed hair. Jounouchi panicked.

"Fuck!" he jumped out of the bed, pushing Seto backwards, rummaging through his closet for a decent bunch of clothes to wear out. "I'm so sorry!" he heard a chuckle and the feeling of someone wrapping their arms around him calmed him down.

"Well, since I've been let in, we might as well just stay like this for a while, hm?" Jou let out a calm sigh and leaned back into Seto, holding onto the arms around him, letting the warmth envelope him.

"Can't believe we're not in school anymore..." the CEO spoke, nuzzling the shorter teen's hair.

"Yeah..." a question struck him. "by the way, how did you get in here?"

"I knocked. Your dad answered. He seems like a nice man."

"Yeah, he's cool all right." Jou smiled, ready to fall back asleep right there... he almost did, too, before Seto decided to speak up again.

"You better get ready, we've got a full day ahead of us."

"'kay."

**.1.**

There was something different about this date. Well, it was the same as the other dates they've been on, but it seemed like something had been bothering Seto. Everything he had been doing for Jou that day seemed more passionate, more kind, as if at any minute, he'd disappear forever.

It was bothering Jounouchi too much for him to let it slide.

"Seto..." the blond looked down at his milkshake then back up at his boyfriend, in the shy kind of way. "why are you acting like I'm gonna break any sec?" Seto stared at him for a moment, as though he didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Jou frowned. "don't play dumb with me, I know you better than that."

"It's nothing, Jou, don't worry." he sipped his coffee. Jounouchi raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Seto... I'm serious."

"And I'm serious, as well. Nothing's wrong."

"If you don't tell me, right now, I will, believe me, I will break down crying, right here, right now, _extremely_ loud."

Seto twitched.

"And people will stare at us as they walk by..."

Another twitch.

"And your reputation--"

"I'll tell you later."

Jou decided he could live with that and smiled, "Okay then."

"Meanwhile, let's enjoy the time we have together while we can, okay?"

That struck a chord.

_'...the time we have together while we can...'_

Those words echoed through Jou's mind as he silently slurped up his milkshake.

**.2.**

"Seto..." Jounouchi held his hand as they sat in the back of the limo. "you promised you'd tell me."

"I know." the brunette smiled back at him, clenching his hand tightly in return. "I'd have to tell you about it anyway..."

"About... what?" a look of terror spread across Jou's face. "you... you've been seeing someone else, haven't you?"

"What? No--!!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah!!" Seto wondered if he was just acting or if his boyfriend really was crying. "I'm not good enough for you! You're gonna break up with meeeeeee!"

"K-Katsuya!"

"I'm a failure as a human being! A mutt! No..." Jou dramatically looked down at his own hands. "...I'm lower than a mutt. I'm a mound of _dirt_..."

Seto rolled his eyes, now knowing that he was acting.

"...you done yet?"

"Yeah, I am. What were you gonna say, darling?" the blond flashed a smile and the CEO let out a sigh.

"As I was trying to explain before you had that breakdown..." he ignored the snicker. "I'll be leaving for Europe next week."

"What? Really?" Seto was expecting this type of reaction before he let him know how long he would be gone. "that's great!"

"So you don't mind being apart from me for a while?"

"How long is that?"

"A year."

"Whoa!" Jou leaned over to get in Seto's face. "whoa whoa whoa, a _year_?"

"That's what I said, yes."

"_Why_?"

Seto leaned in towards the other boy and kissed him. "Now that we graduated, puppy, I need to travel around a lot for business..."

"But... but...!!" this time, Jou looked as though he really was going to cry. "...couldn't you go and ride in that Blue Eyes jet plane you have and come visit me...? I mean... I don't think I won't be doing anything grand for my future any time soon..."

"Jou, it's not as simple as that," Seto ran his hands through his hair. "it gets real busy... and to be honest, I actually thought about bringing you with me..."

The blond's face filled with hope. "Really?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Oh, there's the _but_..."

"...I wouldn't have the time to acknowledge you're very existence over there; I'll be too busy..."

There was that pout. "So you'll be too busy to even call me...?"

"No! That's not what I mean, I just meant--" he was cut off when Jou put a finger up to his lips.

"No need to explain, Seto, I understand what you're trying to say." he scooted closer to the brunette, wrapping his arms around him. "I mean... it's only a year right? It's not like you're going to... to live there and leave me here, right?" he felt a tear slide down his cheek. Seto hugged the smaller male back.

"I promise I'll come back." he said softly. "...Mokuba's gonna be here, too, you know? I can't leave him here either."

"Ha, just watch yourself though..." the blond grinned. "...if I find out you've been having a fling with one of them French maidens, I might as well get back at you with Mokuba."

Seto stared at him. "Isn't that illegal?"

"I was joking."

"Right..."

"But... anyway..." Jou decided to take time sniffing his boyfriend. "...a year... huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Might as well enjoy what we can now, huh?" he hugged him even tighter. "I mean... we won't be seeing each other in a long, _long, LONG_ time..."

"Are you hinting at something, puppy?"

"Maybe."

"I'll think about that. For now, I prefer to stay right here."

"Back at ya."

"You always ruin a good moment."

"That's why you love me."

**

* * *

End  
Telegraph  
**

**Words:** 1439 – Without the lyrics at the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

Wowza. This was the longest chapter I've written for this... series... thing. XD Anywho, there must be like, a bunch of mistakes, but whatever, I'm in a good mood now for no reason, so please, review! 


	5. It May Be Cheesy, but it's Love

**Title:** Something Blue

**Chapter Summary: **

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Yu-Gi-Oh! is the day Marik and Malik both wish for me to marry them, but since that is never going to happen...

**Notes:** I got a review saying I should make a sequel for the last chapter, 'Telegraph.' ...you know what? I was stupid enough not to even think about writing one-- but I will, don't worry.

AND I just realized I made a mistake in... chapter 3. Yeah. Japanese high schools don't have cafeterias, right? They just ate in the classrooms. Haha, I knew that. And it's going to bug me forever if I don't fix it. But since I'm lazy...

I. Love. Otogi. His fangirls can go and... die or something... XD No!! I didn't mean, his you know, REAL LIFE fangirls... like me... I meant the ones in the ANIME. XD

**Advice and whatnot is greatly appreciated in order to make my writing better. It might sound like I've been speaking some other language before English, but trust me, English is my first language; even so, some sentences might mean squat to people, so point out those mistakes so that I can fix them.**

**Thank You.**

**PS. I've tried my best to get them as un-OOC as possible. **

**WARNING: This chapter may contain OOC-ness. Again, I TRIED. Lol**

**Oh, and this isn't one of my best chapters... so deal with it XD**

**

* * *

Five  
****It May Be Cheesy, but it's Love

* * *

**

Seto Kaiba was not happy. Nobody likes it when he's not happy; bad things happen. Even Mokuba, one of the only people who knew how to calm him down, stayed out of his way as he barged into the mansion in a semi-blind rage, an air of discomfort following after him like a plague.

What in the world happened to get him so riled up?

Ryuji Otogi is what happened.

Seto sat in his room at his desk, hand clenched on the smooth surface. No matter what was going on, that pretty boy always seemed to do something to piss him off.

And apparently, he knew that he had feelings for the mutt.

"Dammit...!" usually he'd never loose his cool like this. It was a good thing he wasn't outside; people would call the happy farm and send him there just because of the way he was acting. It wasn't normal for someone like Seto Kaiba.

Otogi... he was totally flirting with the mutt. Arm around his shoulders, whispering in his ear... smirking slightly as Seto had watched from across the classroom.

And the mutt...?

He didn't notice a goddamn thing! Well, he knew Otogi was whispering crap in his ear, but how naïve is he?

The brunette calmly breathed out and then in, repeating it a few more times before regaining his cool.

If that's the game Otogi wanted to play, then he was on.

The next morning, Seto found himself sitting in the classroom, eyes supposedly glued to a book he had in his hand. One thought ran through his mind as he mindlessly read each page: Why the hell did that bastard have to get transferred to this class? Why couldn't he have stayed in that other one?

And speak of the devil, Otogi just walked in, sending a smirk Seto's way. All the brunette did was scowl back at him, and went back to pretending to read his book.

"Mou, Jounouchi..." he heard Otogi speak up as a few more students entered the classroom.

"Mornin'!" came the reply.

He had to look up. He _had_ to. And so he did.

Seto's eyes drew away from the book and up at the group of friends he acted as though he loathed so much. Otogi was sitting on a desk, hand ruffling Jou's hair. Jou was laughing and, well, Seto didn't really care what the other friends were doing. He was just focused on those two. Those two and no one else.

And Otogi knew he was staring.

"C'mere and gimme a hug, Jou!"

What. The. Hell.

"E-eh?" Jou looked confused. "wh-why?"

"Just gimme some love, Jounouchi, you look so _huggable_!" with that, Otogi grabbed the blond and hugged him.

Again. What. The. Hell.

"...okay...?" Jou hesitantly raised his arms up around the dark haired teen's back, patting him softly. Only a little while after, Otogi broke off the hug and went back to ruffling the puppy's hair. When no one else was looking, he stuck out his tongue at the CEO.

That bastard!

And where was the teacher? School should have started right about now (maybe not, they still had twenty minutes)!Wasn't physical contact at school forbidden? Or maybe it was just between the guys and girls...? Whatever, Seto still didn't like PDA.

Since class wasn't going to start any time soon, Seto stood up and stalked his way out of the classroom, to go take a leak. He didn't realize he was being followed.

After pissing and washing his hands, Seto turned to the door to find Otogi leaning back on it, arms crossed, with a smirk.

Well, this meeting is going to turn out wonderful.

"You're a jealous young man, aren't you?" asked the dark haired teen, twisting some of his own hair around a finger. The brunette narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." he simply replied, walking over to the side of the other male. He reached out toward the knob, ready to force the door open, making Otogi fly out and onto the floor, hitting his head against the tile and sent into a coma for a year.

Unfortunately, Otogi grabbed his arm instead.

"I've been watching you, Kaiba, and it seems you have a little crush on our little puppy dog."

Oooh, that crossed the line-- no one calls his mutt a puppy dog but him!

"What are you talking about?"

"You're always staring at him." Otogi shrugged. "if you want him so bad, go for it. But remember--" he got in Seto's face with a grin. "--wait too long and you might just lose him..."

The Kaiba did not speak as he was softly pushed back and Otogi opened the door.

"After you, _kind sir_?"

"Whatever."

**.3.**

It's been two days. Two days since that little chat in the men's room.

Seto knew what Otogi was getting at. He had to make the move before the other did. He only had 6 days to do so.

Six days...

"_I'll make a little deal with you, Kaiba," Otogi had told him the day after the restroom chat. "I'll give you a week to make your move, to claim Jounouchi as your own, and if you fail to do so..." he grinned, almost innocently. "...I'll take him for my own." Seto didn't say anything; he only glared at him. _

"_You should feel lucky," Otogi continued, walking away. "if I weren't so nice, I would have taken him months ago, during that duel we aired on television."_

Oh yeah. Seto had forgotten, they knew each other then, too. Before that actually.

It was such a small world.

Look at that. Look at Otogi grinning at him like an idiot while hanging _all over_ Jounouchi... whispering some crap in his ear...

'Now Jou's looking at me...' Seto stopped thinking for a moment, a state of panic washed over him. 'Wait a second...'

What the hell did Otogi tell him?!

Seto went back to reading his book, ignoring the blond as he walked over to him.

"Yo, Kaiba, I hear you got something to tell me?" the brunette looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not that I know of." he went back to reading his book. "now why don't you go run along and play with your little pals, mutt?" Seto didn't know why that would set him off like that-- Jou should be glad that he received a pet name like that.

Before either of them knew it, they were both outside, Jou screaming his face off, Kaiba staring at him, Yugi, Honda, and Anzu watching them with worry, and Otogi looking as though he were going to have a seizure from holding in his laughter.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?!"

"Why do you have to scream so loud?"

"I'm not screaming!"

"Well, you're definitely not yodeling."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I dare you."

It was so amusing to watch yet everyone knew someone was going to get hurt. Eventually.

Jounouchi pounced on the CEO, wrestling him into the ground.

"You guys--!!" Anzu stepped forward to stop them from fighting, but Otogi stopped her. "Otogi..."

"No, just let them duke it out for a bit. They'll make up in a while..." he smirked, crossing his arms. The trio stared at him, afterwards getting back to the fight. The teens wrestled in the ground, grunting and cursing-- mainly Jou.

After a minute, Jou found himself pinned down to the ground, nose-to-nose with Seto.

"I don't want to fight you." Seto said, not realizing it.

"Huh?"

"I..." the CEO decided that if he said it, he would say it again. "...am _sick_ of fighting with you!"

Jounouchi blinked, wondering where this side of Kaiba had come from. "Um..."

"So, if you're going to hate me, go ahead and hate me, because right now, I don't give a damn."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"What?"

"Otogi told me you wanted to tell me something. Was that it?"

Honestly, he didn't know.

Actually, he didn't even think he had anything to say to him-- that was all Otogi.

Of course, he never really did think he'd ever tell Jou something like "I love you."

"You thinking out loud?" Jou asked, his face slowly turning red.

"What?" Seto furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing what he was talking about.

"You... you said... I... um..." the blond drew his eyes somewhere that was not Kaiba's face. "just... get off me. I think class is about to start..."

"Yeah, actually, Jou, it started five minutes ago..." Yugi spoke up from the sidelines.

"Shit!"

**.4.**

Jounouchi was confused. He sat through the last class of the day, the words "I love you" ringing over and over in his head.

Seto said it. He really said it.

The blond let out a sigh and looking down at the worksheet he was assigned. He couldn't think. At all.

Oh, HALLELUJAH, PRAISE THE LORD, the bell rang.

Jou gathered his things and rushed out of the room, ready to get home and lock himself up in his room away from the rest of civilization for the rest of the day, week, month, whatever it took for him to avoid Kaiba.

It was a childish thing to do, run away, but he didn't know what he would do.

'Almost there... almost past the gates... almost-- there's someone standing there---' the blond stopped only several feet away from the said person. "Otogi? How did you get out here so fast?"

"Ah, Jounouchi!" if he didn't know any better, Jou would have thought he had seen stars and hearts erupt from behind the dark haired teen as he nearly knocked him over with a hug.

"Um... yeah... I'm alive..." Jou couldn't help but blush at his. Otogi looked at him with a smile.

"You talk to Kaiba, yet?"

"What?"

"Go!" the blond felt himself get pushed back towards the school. "you must speak with him!"

"What _are_ you?!!"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out... now go!"

"I'm going!"

"You're _walking_. You must **RUN! **Run, dammit, run!"

"I'm running!"

**.5.**

Seto made his way through the emptying hallways, looking down at his watch every few seconds. If he was lucky, he wouldn't run into the mutt and wouldn't have to talk to him about what had happened earlier that day.

He did realize he actually said "I love you" to the blond. He didn't mean to, but it somehow managed to slip out.

The brunette let out a sigh, putting a hand in his pocket. He decided he shouldn't speak to Jou anymore... of course, fate hated him.

It was as though Jounouchi appeared out of no where, grabbing Seto by the arm and pulling him into an empty classroom.

"...the hell, Mutt?!" Seto snapped, nearly out of breath from the running he had to do.

"Talk to me, Kaiba."

"I'm talking."

"I didn't mean that." Jou furrowed his eyebrows, ticked at Otogi for making him do this. In fact, he didn't know why he didn't just run out the back of the school and go home that way, and avoided talking to Seto in the first place. "I meant... what you said back there. Did you mean it?"

"And what would it be to you if I meant it at all?"

"It would be..." Jounouchi stopped himself. What would it be to him, anyway? "it... I mean..." Seto looked away, down at a random desk.

"To be honest... it would mean the world to me if that actually did mean something to you..." he softly spoke.

"Well..." Jou felt his face grow hot. "it... it does..."

Seto looked at him, surprised. "Really?" he cursed at the obvious hopefulness in his voice.

"To be honest, I'd kill myself before telling you that I actually did feel..._ something_ when you said that..."

"Well... you're still alive..."

"I know."

They were both silent for a moment.

"...I mean..." Jou scratched the back of his head. "I am sick o' fighting you..."

"Yeah..."

"But... maybe... we should... start off as friends first... you know?" the blond wasn't one to be reasonable in this kind of situation, but he felt surprisingly calm and well... calm.

And Seto understood. He held out his hand, _smiling_. Jou took it and they shook.

"All right, we'll be _friends_..." he let go, putting his hand in his pocket. "but listen, Jounouchi, one day, I will make you mine."

"You just keep wishin' that, money bags."

"I'm Seto Kaiba. I will make it happen. You have my word."

And Jounouchi just grinned.

**

* * *

End  
****It May Be Cheesy, but it's Love**

**Words:** 2106 (HOLY SHIT! XD)

* * *

Now this was a long chapter, and to be honest with ya, I hate it so much. XD And because I hate it, I'm posting it. 

Originally, I wanted Otogi to actually fight over Jou with Seto, but... that didn't happen, now did it? Anywho... whatever. Haha. Review!


	6. Telephone

**Title:** Something Blue

**Chapter Summary: **Only one month left of waiting for the CEO to come back, after a whole year of phone calls, post cards, and part-time jobs.

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Yu-Gi-Oh! is the day Marik and Malik both wish for me to marry them, but since that is never going to happen... AND once again, I do not own "Telegraph" by Drake Bell.

**Notes:** So, here's the sequel I promised I'd write due to a suggestion by a reader.

And yes, Jou's father is, once again, an awesome man.

**Advice and whatnot is greatly appreciated in order to make my writing better. It might sound like I've been speaking some other language before English, but trust me, English is my first language; even so, some sentences might mean squat to people, so point out those mistakes so that I can fix them.**

**Thank You.**

**PS. I've tried my best to get them as un-OOC as possible. **

**Six**

**Telephone**

_Heard you left  
Me alone  
But I'm here still breathin'_

Life wasn't so hard during the months Seto had been in Europe. He still called at least once every few days, despite how busy he was, and sent him a post card every few weeks to show he was being thought of.

Jounouchi told him he didn't have to do things like that for him, but his boyfriend insisted, saying he wanted to make up for lost time.

"Aw, you're so sweet..."

"Hush, Katsuya, don't say that out loud..."

"All right, honey bun."

Jou loved pushing Seto's buttons over the phone. He couldn't help himself-- he was excited. Only one month left of waiting for the CEO to come back, after a whole year of phone calls, post cards, and part-time jobs.

"So, when you exactly comin' back?" Jou spoke into the phone, his chin on one hand.

"About that..."

Shit.

"What happened?" the blond felt his stomach drop.

"I have to stay a little while longer." Seto sounded upset-- of course. "the man I'm discussing business with it quite... well, hard-headed, and it seems that it'll take longer than expected for us to come to an agreement."

Holy jeez, it takes a year for something like that? That's insane!

"How much longer are you gonna be gone?"

There was a long silence on the other end; Seto was obviously pondering this question. "...I'm hoping it'll be less than another month, but the way things are going..."

"I understand..."

"Katsuya, I'm sorry..."

"No, no, it's okay, it's not your fault..."

"Katsu... I'll make it up for you, I promise..."

"Y-Yeah..." Jou felt his voice crack. He knew he shouldn't be feeling so depressed over something as little as Seto staying away longer than expected.

"Take care of Mokuba for me, all right?"

"Right..."

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah!" Jou forced a smile. "everything's fine! I'll be okay!"

"I have to go now... take care of yourself."

"You too..." the blond swallowed. "...I love you..."

"Love you, too."

And then he hung up.

**.1.**

"Jou, don't act like this..." Yugi pat his friend on the back reassuringly as they sat in outside by a fast food restaurant. "it's not like he's going to stay there forever..."

"_The way things are going_..." said Jou, the way he heard his boyfriend say it the night before. "...he might as well..."

"Don't say that..."

"C'mon, Yug'!" the blond ran a hand through his hair. "what if he's really just sick of me and wants to stay there as long as he can so he won't have to put up with... with some annoying mutt..."

"Jou, this is Seto we're talking about. If he didn't like you, he would have said so."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"And besides, you've waited almost a year. You can wait a couple more months, right?"

Jounouchi smiled, "Yeah, I can..." he gave his friend a hug. "you always manage to cheer me up." Yugi laughed.

"Anyway, I gotta pay a visit to Mokuba, so I'll see ya later, all right?"

"Yep! See ya!"

Jou ran off, heading in the direction of the Kaiba mansion. He did feel better; looking forward to Seto's return, and not how long he'd be away.

"Jou!" Mokuba ran up towards him as he made his way up to the doorstep.

"Hey you!" Jou waved a hand.

"Did Nii-Sama call you last night?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah..." the older male let out a sigh. "...he's not coming home any time soon, huh?"

"No..." the dark haired teen looked sad for a moment, before cheering up in an instant. "...but... but... but he told me he'd bring you a present-- oh!" Mokuba covered his mouth as though he let out a terrible secret, though he didn't look guilty about it at all.

"Really...?" Jou raised an eyebrow and smirked. "and what is this present...?"

"Nope, NOPE, can't tell you anything else! Want some lemonade?"

**.2.**

Jou's spirits were lifted even more; there was another reason why he could look forward to Seto's return.

A present? He could only guess what it was.

"What are you so cheerful about, Katsuya?" his father walked into the room, carrying a plate of cookies. He handed them to his son, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"Seto's gonna be gone for a little while longer, pops." Jou replied, as though it was the best thing ever. His father looked dumbfounded.

"And... you're happy about this?"

"No!" he was still grinning. "but he's still coming back! And he's gonna bring me a present!"

"Well, Son..." Papa Jounouchi stood, patting his son on the back and stealing a cookie from the plate. "...just remember that the condoms are in the bathroom cupboard and make sure it happens at his house, not here where I can hear everything that's going on in here..."

The younger blond blushed. "D-dad!"

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"You're so embarrassing..."

"It's my job, Son..." with that he left the room. Jounouchi let out a breath, massaging his temples. Why hadn't he moved out yet?

**.3.**

Airport. Airport. That was the only word running through his head as he road in the limo with Mokuba.

Airport.

"Jou? Are you listening?"

"Airport!"

"Yeah, we're going to the airport..."

"Seto's gonna be there!" the limo came to a stop and both boys got out.

"I bet he will be!" Mokuba let out a sigh and couldn't help but laugh. "just... don't freak out and hug him to death when you see him..."

"Right!" They walked into the airport and saw a young man, leaning on one of the pillars inside, his suitcase sitting right by him.

"Nii-Sama!" going against his own order to Jou, he ran up to the man, hugging him tightly. Seto chuckled.

"I missed you too, Mokuba." he looked up and saw Jounouchi, arms held out to him as though he were hesitating to join in the hug fest. "...come here, Katsuya..."

"Setooooooooo..." he walked over to the brunette and wrapped his arms around him, a feeling he had been missing for more than a year-- he couldn't believe he didn't lose interest in him a long time ago.

"I missed you, Katsuya..."

"Missed you too..."

"Nii-Sama, you smell like Europe..."

"I know."

**.4.**

They were riding back into the mansion. Seto was forced to sit in the middle as Jounouchi and Mokuba snuggled him to death. He didn't mind at all, of course.

"Oh! Nii-Sama..." the dark haired child looked up at him. "...didn't you have something for Jou?"

"Ah..." Seto blushed a bit, before grinning. "I think we can wait until we get home."

"Whaaaaaat?" Jou pouted.

"Have patience, love."

"Be that way."

"I guess I will."

The car ride home seemed to take longer than it did when they were heading to the airport, but they eventually did get there without crashing or dying or any of the likes.

Once they got to the mansion, the blond shoved Seto out of the car and jumped out, hopping up and down, clapping his hands as though he were a five-year-old on Christmas Day.

"Settle down, puppy, let's get inside."

Mokuba whipped out the keys, opening the door. Jou rushed into the house, looking back at his boyfriend, who was taking his time. They had the rest of the day, right?

"Seto, hurryyyy!"

"Patience is a virtue."

"I ran out of that a long time ago!"

"All right, all right..." Seto hurried his pace and was soon inside. Mokuba shut the door, clasping his hands together afterwards with a huge grin.

"Jou, stand right there..." the brunette put his hands on the shorter male's shoulders.

"Why? I'm not gonna, you know, get crushed by a falling piano or anything... right?"

Seto chuckled, digging through his pockets. "No, it's nothing like that." he took something out, and got down on one knee. 

Jou felt his heart beat faster.

"Katsuya..." Seto showed him the small, dark box, and opened it, revealing a golden wedding band. "...will you marry me?"

With that said, Jounouchi passed out.

"Nii-Sama! Was that a yes?!"

**End**

**Telephone**

**Words:** 1354

Haha, to be honest, I didn't like how this turned out.

Anywho, you decide whether our blond puppy says yes or no.

Please review, yes?


	7. My Worst Enemy's Wedding

**Title:** Something Blue

**Chapter Summary: **If he were any other person, Jounouchi wouldn't have minded at all. But since he wasn't any other person, he _did_ mind. He did not want Seto Kaiba at his wedding.

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Yu-Gi-Oh! is the day Marik and Malik both wish for me to marry them, but since that is never going to happen...

**Notes:** Funny... in the last chapter Seto proposes to Jou, and yet in this chapter, which has nothing to do with the last one, Jou is getting married. And know what? I hadn't noticed that before, until now. It makes me giggle.

Got this idea yesterday when 'My Best Friend's Wedding' was on. I didn't watch it, though XD I wanted to, because I'm a romantic like that, but yeah... never seen it in my life other than the bits and pieces I saw yesterday.

PS. I'll figure out someone Mokuba could have. Right now, though, I enjoy having him as the little brother who put's his friend's lives before his own. LOL

**Advice and whatnot is greatly appreciated in order to make my writing better. It might sound like I've been speaking some other language before English, but trust me, English is my first language; even so, some sentences might mean squat to people, so point out those mistakes so that I can fix them.**

**Thank You.**

**PS. I've tried my best to get them as un-OOC as possible. **

**

* * *

Seven  
****My Worst Enemy's Wedding

* * *

**

It was a big day for everyone, him and his friends. Everything was looking up; the weather was beautiful, the church was nice, everyone was well dressed... nothing in the world could bring his day down. He was getting married to the woman he loved dearly and all his friends were there to share this special day with him.

Anzu had insisted they invite everyone they knew. Everyone. Yes, if you still didn't get the strong hint: _EVERYONE_.

If he were any other person, Jounouchi wouldn't have minded at all. But since he wasn't any other person, he _did_ mind. He did not want Seto Kaiba at his wedding.

For years, he'd hated the man, hated the man to the point of crossing that thin line.

And crossing that line ended up being the worst mistake of his life.

**.1.**

"Nii-Sama, aren't you going to get ready?" Mokuba asked, all dressed and ready to go. Seto sat at the kitchen table, typing away with his laptop.

"No." the reply was short and to the point. The younger Kaiba put his hands on his hips.

"Why?"

"I do not want to go to some mutt's wedding." the brunette continued to type, picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip out of it.

"But he's not just 'some mutt!' He's my friend."

"Well he's not my friend." Seto spoke coldly, closing the laptop and standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, Mokuba, I have work to do. Remember to save some cake for the rest of the guests." Mokuba couldn't understand how his brother could be so stuck-up at a time like this and yet still make a joke.

"Fine then." he pouted. "but one day, you'll wish you'd have gone to that wedding, as you sit there at the office old and alone, because you couldn't take back what was rightfully yours."

"What are you going on about?" Seto stopped walking to turn to Mokuba with furrowed eyebrows. "that's none of your business."

"If it weren't for you fearing for your reputation like some giant prick, Jou would still be here right now!"

"Be quiet, Mokuba!"

"No!" Mokuba clenched his fists, on the verge of tears. He couldn't cry, not here. "we were happy, Seto! And you... you ruined everything!"

"You know damn well I had to break things off." Seto couldn't help but curse in front of his little brother. He was already pissed off enough not to care.

"There was no point!" Mokuba reached over to the chair and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going. Hope you have fun, all alone and wrinkly." the elder brother narrowed his eyes, watching him leave. He stood there in silence for a little while longer. He growled.

"I don't need that mutt..." He walked into his room, setting the laptop down onto his bed. He kept repeating those words to himself, hoping it was making them true as each second past by. He sat in a chair, pulling out a book, reading through it. Right, he was getting work done all right.

'I don't need him...'

**.2.**

_It hurt her to see him on her doorstep... crying. He wouldn't tell her why he was crying, as she brought him inside out of the rain. By the time she had given him a cup of hot chocolate, he had settled down, wrapping the towel he was given around himself._

"_I'm sorry..." his voice was hoarse._

"_It's all right." she gave him a reassuring smile. He didn't even look up at her after he sipped his drink._

"_Mind telling me what this is about or is it any of my business?" the woman sat down beside him. He sipped his drink again before speaking._

"_Stuff happened..."_

_She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Of course."_

"_It's over now. It's over." His eyes began to water once more. "he hates me."_

_She then realized what had happened. Of course, she was one of the only people who had known who he was going out with in the first place._

_Before anything else was said, the tears began to flow down his face. He bit his lip, hiccuping, and all Mai could do to comfort him was hold him close._

**.3.**

Mai stood in front of the mirror, fixing her hair. Anzu had originally been helping her out with her outfit, but Mai had just told her to go on ahead and let her finish up.

She sighed, placing a gloved hand onto the mirror. She knew Jou's heart was not fully hers, nor will it ever will be.

To be honest, she was angry. And afraid. Jou wasn't going to be happy and yet he proposed to her anyway. Did that mean he was willing to leave his past love behind?

Of course it did, but the heart always felt otherwise.

Something clenched in her stomach and her eyes tingled.

'No, I can't cry.' Mai took a few deep breaths, 'this is supposed to be my wedding day. I cannot cry on my wedding day.' There was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

Yugi's grandfather cracked the door open. "Are you ready to go?" Mai forced a smile.

"Yeah!"

Both of her parents had passed away, so Sugoroku had volunteered to walk her down the aisle. Mai took a deep breath, and left the room.

**.4.**

Jou messed with his tie, obviously nervous. Honda slapped him on the back, saying everything would be okay and he'd survive the day.

Before the blond could even say anything in response, the music started up and everyone grew quiet. Jou felt his heart race, knowing that by the end of the day, he was going to be a married man.

He thought he was going to pass out as Mai walked out, arm in arm with Sugoroku, walking their way up to the front.

Mai looked beautiful. Ignoring the strange sinking feeling in his stomach, he smiled, the nervousness slowly draining away.

It was time.

**.5.**

Seto couldn't think. It had been almost a half hour since Mokuba left. The ceremony should be starting in just a few minutes.

No, he shouldn't be thinking of the wedding. Anything but the wedding. The wedding that meant that the mutt would get bound to someone who wasn't him for just about the rest of his life.

The wedding that meant he was going to lose his puppy, because he didn't know the truth of why he had done what he did.

"Dammit!" Seto stood up, barging out of his room. He made his way out of the mansion and jumped into his car.

"I've got a wedding to stop."

If he was lucky, Jou wasn't completely over him.

All he had to do was rely on fate.

**.6.**

The priest went through with his speech, going on about good and bad, and in sickness and in health; the usual speech that was spoken during a wedding.

It wasn't long, though, before the man turned to Mai. "Do you Kujaku Mai, take Katsuya as your lawfully wedded husband?"

The woman felt herself blush. "I do."

The man turned to Jou. "And do you, Jounouchi Katsuya, take Mai to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Mai felt a pang in her chest as Jou seemed to have hesitated a bit before he answered. "I do."

"You are now--"

The church doors flew open. A few people gasped and everyone turned to see who had interrupted.

"Nii-Sama!" Mokuba called.

Seto stood at the doors, panting from racing out of the car to the church right after he had parked.

"Seto..." Jounouchi didn't realize he had breathed it out. Mai couldn't help but smile, just a little bit; she knew this day was too good to be true.

"Katsu...Katsuya..." the brunette coughed, before making his way up the aisle to the front. As he walked, he spoke, loud and clear. "I... I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore... not after what I did to you, but you need to know the truth."

"Seto, no!" Jou didn't want him to even talk about it. He was afraid, for himself and Mai.

"No, Jou, you listen to me!" Seto continued walking. "the reason why I did what I did was because I didn't want to hurt you."

'You did hurt me...'

"I didn't want the public to harass you if they ever found out about... us..."

"I didn't..." Jou choked, backing up as Seto continued walking up to him. "I didn't care..." he looked over at Mai with wide eyes, remembering where he was. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze, letting it go afterwards and backing away. Anzu gave her a quick hug and she continued to smile. Jou looked at her, thanking God and whoever else was up there for Mai being so understanding.

"You... you interrupted my wedding day just for this?" Jou asked, looking down at the ground. Seto suddenly felt like a fool, realizing that this wasn't really a good idea.

"Katsuya..."

"You... You damn bastard..." the blond clenched his fists. "...why didn't you just tell me that instead of treating me like shit when you did...?"

"I'm sorry."

"I hate you so much."

Seto took a step back, getting ready to leave.

"But..."

The brunette froze.

Jou took one last look at Mai, as though he felt guilty, but she just waved her hand to tell him not to worry. He looked up at the CEO. "...I want... I want to give this another chance."

"If you do, then I will too." Seto smiled, breaking his ice prince facade. He turned to Mai. "sorry about this..."

"It's okay..." the woman looked down at the floor. "...I didn't think I was ready for marriage anyway." It was a lie. At twenty-eight, she wanted to get married.

Ignoring everyone else in the room, Jou put an arm around her shoulders, walking her down the isle, heading to the doors. Seto followed them.

"I'm thinking we can find you a nice young man..." it was surprising how well she was taking everything.

Two weeks later, Seto and Jou confronted Mai once more.

"Mai, we'd like to introduce you to someone."

"Really?" the woman crossed her arms, a smirk gracing her lips. "it's not Honda, is it?"

"No, but you'll like this guy." Seto ran a hand through his hair. Jou pulled Mai over to where the mystery person was.

"Mai, meet Valon."

And life just got better and better.

**

* * *

End  
****My Worst Enemy's Wedding**

**Words:** 1758

* * *

Once again, I am disappointed by how this ended XD More things could have happened, but my imagination wouldn't work with me. Just like Bakura's hair. His hair hates me, which is why I cannot draw it; but that doesn't mean I can't love it, yes?

Haha, yeah, I'm gonna take a break from updating every single day. It's harder than I thought and it makes me nauseous just thinking about having to put up 93 more chapters in 93 days. I'm never gonna survive that, especially with the way my ideas have been going so far. So yeah, taking a break, haha-- I'll be working on something else instead and translating (attempting to, at least) doujinshi. It'll only be around two days until the next update, so don't worry! But if I don't update then, go ahead and slap me with a stick of salami, hear?


	8. When You Were Young

Title: Something Blue 

**Chapter Summary: **A look back into Seto and Jou's past in ancient Egypt... when they were children.

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Yu-Gi-Oh! is the day Marik and Malik both wish for me to marry them, but since that is never going to happen... I also don't own the song "When You Were Young" by The Killers.

**Notes:** Remember when I said I'd take a few days off from writing? Starting at 5:40 AM, Mountain time, I lied. Feel free to fling potatoes. ...okay, I actually meant to type tomatoes, but it came out as potatoes...

I'm addicted, I swear. I WANT to update, I WANT to type. My brain is not cooperating with my needs to take a break.

Ya'll better feel lucky my brain hates me XD

This fic was inspired by a cute picture I had found: i4 . photobucket . com / albums / y120 / ChibiReina / SetoJou47 . jpg - Remove the spaces. It's so cute, it actually did make me cry XD

**

* * *

Eight  
****When You Were Young

* * *

**

_You sit there on your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness now  
Watch him now, here he comes  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young_

It was dark-- almost pitch black, in fact. The boy's eyes had gotten used to it, but that didn't change the fact that he was scared out of his mind. What if a monster emerged from the endless shadows and attacked him?

He rubbed his nose, trying his best not to cry. He had to be strong, for his mother... and his father who had died bravely in battle.

Set didn't know how long he had been sitting there, knees brought up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. His cerulean eyes continuously scanned the darkness for anything he should run from, only to see a light coming closer and closer from the opposite direction he was facing. Was someone coming for him?

Maybe not, and even so, Set knew he'd get scolded for even wandering the lowest floor of the palace, but even so, he had to get away from everyone somehow. They were kind to him, sure, but they never did pay attention to him-- it was that loneliness in the air that smothered him to the point he felt suffocated.

He saw the light coming closer, soft footsteps coming along with that light. Actually, they were extremely soft footsteps, as though they did not belong to an adult.

Before Set could even stand to see who the person was, he was met with a candle. A candle that happened to be held up by a hand, connected to an arm-- an arm that happened to be connected to the body of a boy, no older than himself. He had hazel eyes and golden hair and on his face was a calm and innocent look.

"Master Set, there you are!" the boy smiled a look of relief. Set looked up at him shyly, but did not speak. "everyone's worried about you..." The brunette looked away, eyes drawn to the stone floor.

"They sure don't act like they care..." he mumbled. "...they don't pay attention to me when I'm even there..." The golden haired boy frowned, using his free hand to grab him by the arm.

"Don't be like that, come on!" he said with a toothy grin, pulling Set up to his feet. Set stared at him in surprise. "palace people are always that way, don't worry. Just be glad you're not like me and getting in trouble a lot." he pulled the slightly taller boy with him, holding his hand tightly. "it's really painful."

It suddenly occurred to Set that this boy was, indeed, a slave. Even though he had been taught that slaves were lower than they were, he couldn't help but feel sorry for this child. He couldn't even imagine if it was him in the boy's place.

"May I ask... what is your name?"

"Hm, don't have one!"

This struck Set as odd. He thought that even these slaves had names. "Then by what name are you summoned by?" The bright haired boy stopped walking for a moment, thinking.

"They usually call me 'Slave!' or 'Hey, you there, boy!'" he attempted a low, gruff voice, only to fail, pointing at the wall as if someone was actually there. He turned back to Set with a humorous grin. "I've gotten used to it, so it doesn't matter what I'm called."

"Kat..."

"Hn?" the slave blinked innocently as they started walking again, hand in hand.

"You remind me of a puppy, but it wouldn't do you any good if I call you 'puppy' or any of that..." Set held his hand tightly, not wanting him to let go. "so the only other name that comes to mind is 'Kat'..."

"Kat..." the hazel eyes child repeated. "my first real name... thank you!"

Set couldn't help but smile back at him; he admired his constant happiness, no matter what happened to him.

Pretty soon, the boys had gotten to the staircase leading up to the outside world. Kat gave Set's hand a gentle squeeze, helping up the steps.

If a person had been there to watch them climb up those stairs, they would have passed out from how cute they were.

"Set! Oh, thank Ra you're okay!" an older woman, a slave who had volunteered to take care of him, hugged the brown haired boy right after they emerged from the passage, close to tears.

"I'm sorry..." Set could only glance at Kat to know he had felt left out. He realized they were alike in some ways, that both of them were orphans. "...but..." he pushed the slave woman away, walking over to the boy, taking his hands into his own. "Kat saved me... please thank him for going to all that trouble of looking for me..."

The slave woman smiled at them both, "Thank you for returning Set."

Kat was flustered. "N-no! Don't thank me! It's all right!"

The woman had left, leaving the boys to bid their farewells.

"Guess this is goodbye?" Kat put on a sad smile; Set could only imagine what he had to go back to... before an idea came into his mind.

"How about... I buy you?"

"What?"

"I have money left over from what my mother left me. I was told to save it for something important. I'll buy you!" Set felt the excitement rush through his body due to the great plan.

"You..." tears welled up in Kat's eyes. "...you really mean it...?"

"Yeah! And I promise, I won't hurt you or anything!" the brunette grinned. "you're too nice."

"Thank you..." the smaller boy hiccuped, wiping his eyes. "Master Set... thank you so much...!"

Kaiba Seto jolted awake at this lost memory. He took a deep breath, and looked over at his side, smiling at the sleeping beauty right next to him. Even in the past life, it seemed he couldn't keep away from the puppy.

Giving a soft kiss to his forehead, Seto wrapped his arms around Jou, failing to notice the twitch on the younger male's lips. The blond opened one eye to take a peak at his boyfriend before closing it, snuggling closer into the welcoming warmth.

'Thank you for my Seto.'

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus...  
__He doesn't look at thing like Jesus..._

_But more than you'll ever know_

**

* * *

End  
****When You Were Young**

**Words:** 1018, minus the lyrics.

* * *

Okay, for the first time in like, 3 chapters, I love how this one turned out. I should start typing in the early morning huh? Cuz that's when my writing mojo is all hyped up and stuff. Haha. 

But that doesn't mean there aren't any errors.

Anyway, review!


	9. Highway to Nowhere

**Title:** Something Blue

**Chapter Summary: **Seto pays Jou a visit in the hospital, time and time again.

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Yu-Gi-Oh! is the day Marik and Malik both wish for me to marry them, but since that is never going to happen... and I also don't own "Highway to Nowhere" by Drake Bell. I love him. He's a bad boy, especially in the song "Up Periscope." Go ahead. You know you want to look at the lyrics.

**Notes:** **I AM BACK!!!! (cheers)**

(1/18/08)This was based off a Drake & Josh fic I read elsewhere, I forgot what it was called, but last time I checked, it had up to, like, 20-something chapters, where Drake is a rocker who was a druggie, but he like, gets clean later on, and Josh is a doctor person, and they haven't spoken to each other since Drake left their house one night around ten years ago, and yeah-- it was really good, I'd read it right now, but I have no internet. Haha. And the thing that happens later is what actually happened to Drake Bell, like, what, around two years ago?

And here is some useless information: I'm watching Steven's Untitled Rock Show. Steven is hot. Lol Right now, he's interviewing Avenged Sevenfold. They're pretty. Especially The Rev. I like The Rev. Aw man, it's a commercial break. Velvet Revolver is on now. Now it's ans Acuvue commercial. Shutting up now.

**Advice and whatnot is greatly appreciated in order to make my writing better. It might sound like I've been speaking some other language before English, but trust me, English is my first language; even so, some sentences might mean squat to people, so point out those mistakes so that I can fix them.**

**Thank You.**

**PS. I've tried my best to get them as un-OOC as possible. **

**

* * *

Nine  
Highway to Nowhere

* * *

**

_It's time for a little payback  
It's time for a little respect  
You can't just rewind and playback  
All of the shit that you recked_

_And I'm on a highway to nowhere  
Trying to get high without you  
I don't know why it took me so long to  
Wind up back in nowhere with you_

"Everyone's worried about you."

"I know."

"Yugi, Honda, Shizuka... everyone."

"I know."

"Hell, even your mother called me in tears asking if you were all right."

"I _know._"

"You know everything."

The blond sat up in his bed, glaring at the CEO sitting in the chair next to it. "You know what, Kaiba, I don't want to talk to you right now, so why don't you just get the hell out of here?" Seto stayed in his spot.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me? I canceled all my appointments today just to fly over here to visit you in Boston..." Jou didn't reply, crossing his arms and looking away. "it was all over the news, Katsuya." the brunette held up a newspaper. Words on the front page read "World Famous Duelist and Rocker Has Heart Attack at 26!" Jou reached out and grabbed the paper, attempting to crumple it, and threw it across the room.

"Don't rub it in my face."

"Why?"

"Because it sucks."

"I wasn't talking about that." Seto leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "why'd you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." the younger male stuck his nose up in the air, wishing he would just leave him alone.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Jounouchi." his patience was running thin.

Jou let out a cold laugh. "The drugs, right?" he brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, still grinning as though whatever had happened was nothing. "Stress. Fans. Peer pressure. Parties... this shouldn't come a surprise to you though..." his eyes drew over to Seto. "...you should know I was in a gang once. My dad was an alcoholic..."

"I thought you were smarter than that."

"I guess you thought wrong." the blond shrugged, looking out the window. "Why are you here?"

"Why would it matter?" _Why... why... why... they were asking each other so many questions with WHY._

"I thought we were over. That was supposed to be one less thing you had to worry about."

"You were the one that ran off to 'pursue your dream' right after you slept with me," Seto softly answered, looking down at his crossed arms. "that didn't mean we were over, Jou."

It was silent. Seto looked at his watch and stood up.

"I better get going." Jou didn't speak. "I'll let everyone know you're okay."

And then he was alone.

The week passed. Seto paid short visits to him during those days, bringing him simple little gifts like candy. Jou wondered if he just continued flying back and forth from Domino to Boston, or if he just stayed in Boston and stayed in a hotel. He didn't ask, or else Seto would start to believe he cared.

But all-in-all, the visits were nice, and Jou felt his spirits rise as he continued to get word from his friends, telling him to get better soon and to call them.

At the end of the week, Jou spoke up.

"I'm going clean."

"Hm?" Seto looked up from a newspaper he had been reading. The blond turned his head to look at him.

"I said, I'm going clean. I'm gonna... I'm gonna stop." He noticed a twitch in Seto's lip. "what, you think that's funny or something?"

"No." the CEO went back to reading his newspaper. Jounouchi put on a pouty look before going back to watching what was on the television in the top corner of the room.

The next week, Jou was released from the hospital. Seto went back to Domino and they temporarily lost contact with each other. Seto had of course, kept his eye on the news for anything about Jou.

"Last night, Rock Star Duelist, Jounouchi Katsuya, has once again been hospitalized."

Seto looked up at the television, setting his laptop to the side as he stood.

"Driving a friend home from a party, they had been hit by another oncoming car, driven by a driver under the influence. Jounouchi Katsuya's car had managed to flip over, leaving both him and his friend unconscious. They have all survived, yet are very badly injured... In other news, Pocket Yamis have taken--" Seto switched off the TV, holding a hand up to his forehead. Right after Jou had checked into rehab, he just had to get hurt again. He certainly did have a knack for trouble.

On the bright side, Jou had only been an innocent driver taking his drunk friend home.

The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. He put it on speaker, and Yugi's voice erupted from the line. "Kaiba-kun, Jou--!"

"I know." Seto leaned back in his chair. "I was just about to pay him a visit."

That night, Seto flew to Boston. He didn't have to ask to visit Jou, the nurses and doctor's recognized him all too well from Kaiba Corp. and his own visits to their hospital those few months ago.

He was lead to Jou's room, being told that he was sleeping. Seto walked inside, seeing a side of the blond he realized he never wanted to see ever again.

Jounouchi had been cleaned up of any blood that had been on him. His jaw was wired shut; there was stitching on the side of his face where there had apparently been a hole. There were visible scratches where shards of glass had hit him, and his right arm was in a sling. Seto didn't want to see the damage to the rest of his body-- of course, the nurses had told him he had broken a few ribs, but that was all he wanted to know. It hurt him to see Jou in such a horrible state.

"Jou... if you can hear me..." Seto didn't sit in the chair. Instead, he got to his knees, taking Jou's left hand into his own, holding it tightly. "I'm glad... idiot, not because of the crash, but because of the choice you made. To get clean. But listen to me: Stop getting yourself in situations where you might get killed... I don't care if it was just an accident, just stop being so reckless." the brunette let out a sigh, realizing he, himself, was starting to sound like an idiot. "...never mind about that, just forget everything I said. I mean... just be careful, all right? Your master can't take care of you as much any more because you left him all alone to rot in his little office..." in response, Jou's hand squeezed his, tightly, as if to hurt him. Seto couldn't help but smile.

"Pup, when you get better, I'm going to take you out. I'd like to call it a date, but you'd probably say no, so let's just for now call it a lunch date between friends." Jou's hand let go. The blond opened his eyes, his hand reaching up to wipe away fresh tears that were about to fall. He wanted to speak to Seto, he really did, but his damn jaw...

Jou was afraid the CEO was going to leave him there alone and crying, but he didn't. As soon as he finished wiping his eyes of tears though, Seto spoke.

"So, Puppy, is it a date?"

Didn't the man care if he had just been crying only a few seconds ago? Bastard...

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, holding up his good arm and making a thumbs up.

Right now, life pretty much sucked. But to both of them, they knew that maybe, just maybe, it would get better in time.

**

* * *

End  
****Highway to Nowhere**

**Words:** 1263

* * *

**Steven rocks all night. So you don't have to. - Steven's Untitled Rock Show.**

**(later) rock n roll sometimes isn't pretty. (Steven walks out in a weird tutu thing w/ a mustache and 3-D glasses)**

Steven is a cutie. Lol and I wanna learn that Soulja Boy dance. (yes, I listen to EVERYTHING.) Cuz that's what you get when you play a country song backwards!

Anywho, that mini ramble aside...

Sorry if the ending was CHEESY. I couldn't think of one. So you'll have to live with that.

That aside, I've got like, a ton of plot bunnies for actual KaiJou fics. It's annoying, lol. One has to do with The Mummy (Brendan Fraser is a STUD)... another has to do with journals... one is like this crossover fic w/ YGO!, The Suite Life, Drake & Josh, and just Newt from Cory in the House... another is a major surprise of which I will definitely be working on and posting (I'm on chapter 2 right now)-- but since I'm busy, it won't be up any time soon, and there are many others. You'll like them. Lots.

Review! Yes?


	10. Glaring Dream

**Title:** Something Blue

**Chapter Summary: **Years after they meet, Set finds that Kat has been kidnapped.

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Yu-Gi-Oh! is the day Marik and Malik both wish for me to marry them, but since that is never going to happen... I also don't own the song Glaring Dream, from Gravitation. Baha, after 5 years, I decided to finish watching the series (mainly because I had dial-up when it first came out, and I was like SHIZ, I've only seen the first episode and I wanna see them all but I can't!... but now, yeah, Wireless, baby. lol)

**Notes:** This chapter was supposed to be about Jou complaining that his favorite couple did not get together in Minute Men (Virgil/Charlie) right after he watches it during it's premiere. Yeah, it was full of crap XD But uh, I might never post it, and if I do, it'll be when my 10,000 word quota has been fulfilled. So yeah, just enjoy another When-they-were-young-in-Egypt chapter.

AND like, I haven't exactly FINISHED the whole "Yami-uncovers-his-past" arc, so I'm not sure of their exact fates, so… this might take place before all that happens instead of after… of course, I saw what happened to Bakura then, but yeah, now I'm just not making sense, so w/e. XD

And here be a random comment: I luff on Jason Dolley.

**Advice and whatnot is greatly appreciated in order to make my writing better. It might sound like I've been speaking some other language before English, but trust me, English is my first language; even so, some sentences might mean squat to people, so point out those mistakes so that I can fix them.**

**Thank You.**

**PS. I've tried my best to get them as un-OOC as possible. **

**YES, KAT IS SUCH AN UKE IN THIS CHAPTER. AND I'M SORRY IT'S SORT OF… UPSETTING? I WAS BRAINDEAD BY THE TIME I NEAR FINISHED THIS, SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THAT.  
AND I KNOW THE SONG DOES NOT FIT WITH THE CHAPTER, BUT FLAPJACK THAT, I DON'T CARE XD**

**

* * *

Ten  
Glaring Dream

* * *

**

_Fureru yubi de yume o kasaneru  
Iki mo dekizu ni kusureteku  
Tashika na koto futashika sugite  
Nanji o shinjireba kimi ni aeru  
Shiroku kieteku ano ni no shiruetto_

Seventeen-year-old Set wandered throughout the palace in a hurried manner. This wasn't like him, at all, for he just brushed past the servants without even greeting them like he usually did.

He looked in the kitchens, the bath houses, the sleeping chambers, but to no avail, he was not pleased.

"I told him not to go anywhere while I went with the young Pharaoh to the market..." he muttered, clenching his fists and he continued walking down the hallways in rage. It wasn't before long a servant boy ran up to him, out of breath, his long raven hair disheveled.

"Master Set!"

"Moki?" Set raised an eyebrow. "you're supposed to be out in the fields. What are you doing here?" Moki continued to pant, leaning down and putting his hands on his legs as he caught his breath.

"Kat... outside... men... on horses... they... took him!"

Set's eyes widened as he process what he had been told, "What?! They took him?" Moki nodded, letting out a small cough, the air that he had been running against dried his throat greatly.

"They looked like the men the grave robber had come with..."

"Grave robber...? The thief, Bakura?" The brunette growled. "Moki, go ahead and get back to the fields. I'll find Kat."

"A-all right. Good luck!" Set prepared to walk away.

"Listen, Moki, if anyone's looking for me, tell them I've gone out."

"I will."

With that, he left..

**.1.**

Kat slowly opened his eyes, his hands and feet tightly tied so he couldn't get away. A sharp pain jolted through his head, barely remembering that he had been knocked out.

Remembering this little bit of info, Kat grew wide awake, realizing he was in an unfamiliar place... a cave. Someone had started a small fire, successfully keeping him and whoever else was there, warm.

He wondered how long he had been out-- from the looks of it, it was nightfall, so it could have been for a while...

"So, the slave is awake, I see..." someone walked into the cave, carrying a sack full of priceless treasures. Kat held his breath as the figure came closer, realizing who this person was. The scar under his right eye... the messy whitish-grey hair...

"You..." this man was the person who had taken off with the previous Pharaoh's body before! "you're the grave robber..."

"As much as I _love_ that name..." the man sat down by the fire, warming up his hands. "...it gets annoying after the first several times I'm called it." his eyes were slowly drawn to Kat, who couldn't help but shudder from the gaze.

"Why am I here?" the blond asked, trying to move his hands. He was only met with a smirk.

"You're one of the Pharaoh's prized servants, aren't you? The one called Kat?" Kat frowned, attempting to move his binded wrists.

"N-no!"

"Hm?"

"I'm… I'm not this Kat you speak of." It was true he wasn't one of the Pharaoh's servants, but he wasn't going to get Set hurt as well…. If that was the Tomb Robber's objective.

"Oh?" the white haired man raised his eyebrows, in mock surprise. "is that so?" Kat could only nod, giving up on the ropes. He looked downcast onto the ground, the fire's light danced among the traces of dirt.

"You lie."

"What?" the slave looked back up at the man.

"You are indeed, Kat. It's called information, slave, ever heard of it?" the Tomb Robber made his way over to the bound blond, who's heart raced faster now that he knew something was going to happen to him. The man sat down next to him, leaning over to his ear, his hot breath leaving a tingling sensation over his sensitive skin. "and information tells me that you've lied, not once, but twice. You're not one of the Pharaoh's servants. You're that High Priest's."

Kat let out a gasp, turning his head to face the robber in shock. The man just fell back and let out a laugh. "That right there is proof!"

The slave was getting even more frightened. "Why have you taken me hear?!" His reply was the ceasing of laughter and a smirk.

"Because you, slave, are a _prize_."

"Wh-what?"

"If I've taken you, it would make the palace men angry, since you are the one with the most respect." The Tomb Robber once again leaned over near Kat, tracing his jaw line with his index finger. "it is strange. A slave, with respect? Just what have you done to earn such a thing…?" he placed his hand on Kat's leg; the slave only flinched, trying to jump away.

"My name… is Bakura." He said, licking the side of the blond's face. "that is the name I wish for you _scream_…"

But Kat could only scream in fear and pain as the Tomb Robber broke him that night.

"Kat!" It was bright. Who was calling his name? Kat opened his eyes, his whole body, covered with only a blanket, was sore. He couldn't move… he didn't know if he could even speak.

"Kat… oh Ra, Kat…" he felt someone hold him up. The blurriness in his vision was fading, and he realized that a familiar brunette was speaking to him.

"Set…?" he managed to choke out. He felt Set hold him tightly.

"Kat, why? Why did you disobey me and leave the palace? If you had only stayed inside…" he heard the high priest choke.

"I'm sorry…"

"You should be!" Set spat out, hugging the slave tightly as though his life depended on it. "but… you're still alive… right?" Kat could only manage a nod. "…damn, that Bakura… when I see him again…" he let out a sigh, standing up, carrying the blond as he did so. "you're going to be okay, Kat. I'll take care of you."

Kat could only put on a pained smile. Set couldn't look at his face—blood traced themselves in thin lines on his cheeks and the corners of his mouth looked sore…

'He must have been screaming…' the high priest mentally slapped himself. 'Of course he had been screaming! Dammit, Bakura raped him!'

Set remembered what had happened early that morning. One of the slaves had burst into his chambers, telling him that there was a strange man there to see him.

"Hello there, High Priest. I have a present for you."

He was told where to find the cave and to go there alone. He rode on horseback and walked into the cave, only to find Kat wearing nothing but the blanket covering him, bruised.

Anger rose in the High Priest's chest as he got back to the palace with his servant.

"I'm sorry…" the blond had repeated again as they entered his chambers. Set looked at him worriedly, sitting him down on the bed and finding him some clothes to wear.

Set turned around with the outerwear, only to see tears sliding down Kat's cheeks.

"I'm sorry…"

The brunette dropped the clothes and wrapped his arms around the fragile body as it shook and shuddered as the slave sobbed.

"I'm so sorry…."

_With a trembling finger, I gather up the dreams  
Without even breathing on them, they're crumbling  
Even the certain things are too unreliable  
If I believe in something, can I be with you again?_  
_It's whitely vanishing, the silhouette of that day._

**

* * *

End  
****Glaring Dream**

**Words:** 1184

* * *

Well. That ending SUCKED, didn't it? Actually, I like it all the same.

Yeah, this chapter just proves that I need help, I guess? Lol

Review!


End file.
